


What if Anakin never fell in love with Padmé? *Anisoka pairing*

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anisoka, Episode: s07e06 Deal No Deal, Feelings About the Star Wars: Clone Wars Finale, Fluff, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: What if Anakin had never fallen in love with Padmé? My theory is that Anakin would have fallen in love with Ahsoka. When Ahsoka leaves the order, the two realize how much they mean to each other, so when Anakin realizes Ahsoka is on the ship that went into the military lane, he decides to have their ship pulled in instead of letting her go. (During episode deal or not deal)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	What if Anakin never fell in love with Padmé? *Anisoka pairing*

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot btw

ANAKIN POV  
Anakin felt lost after Ahsoka left. She was always there, always believed in him, and she just understood him. She made the war seem less dark with her snippy comments and games, and she brought optimism every where she went. But now she was gone. And he was on his own. When she walked away from him, he wanted so badly to run off with her, but he couldn’t. He was the “Chosen One.” He couldn’t abandon the Jedi and the Republic because he was supposed to bring peace to the galaxy. Peace was such a funny thing because for someone supposed to bring balance and peace, he sure felt like he was only ever destruction and pain.  
Then one day, he felt her.  
He was going about his daily business when an unauthorized ship entered the military zone. He reached out with the force to see what this was all about and if he should have the ship be pulled in when he felt it. Ahsoka. He knew he should probably let her go and let her continue whatever she was doing, but he selfishly craved her presence once again. He needed to see her once more, so, he had the ship pulled in.  
AHSOKA POV  
This was not good. She felt him tug at their force bond, or what was left of it. After she had left, their bond shattered. She felt his feelings of betrayal and sorrow, but she couldn’t stay. She had to let him go despite her feelings towards Anakin. She tried to deny it, but she missed him a lot more than she cared to admit. He had been so much more than her master. He had been her best friend, and now she was all alone, going on an adventure with people she barely knew. How was she going to tell Trace and Raffa about how she knew a Jedi? I guess she was just going to have to do what she did best: wing it. She and Anakin had been known for winging it. They usually had a plan, but they almost always ended up having to improvise, and it usually turned out fine for them. But how was she going to confront Anakin? He felt like she abandoned him - and she had.  
“Ahsoka! What are we going to do?” Trace asked in a panic because of her lack of a license.  
“I know some people who may be able to help you,” Ahsoka replied while trying to act calm, but, in reality, her intestines were doing acrobatics at the thought of seeing Anakin again.  
Raffa didn’t seem to notice Ahsoka’s current internal turmoil and shouts, “How do you know people in the Grand Army of the Republic? Just when I start to think you couldn’t become any more of a mystery, you somehow prove me wrong.”  
Ahsoka didn’t know how to answer that, but luckily, before she could say anything stupid, their ship was docked. Great. One problem to the next.  
The three girls reluctantly walked to the platform which slowly opened up to reveal several soldiers and Anakin Skywalker.  
ANAKIN POV  
After what felt like hours of waiting, the platform finally opened up, revealing two girls and one very familiar togrutan. Anakin had tried to prepare himself for this moment since he ordered the ship to be pulled in, but upon seeing her, he froze. As Ahsoka came closer, he tried to form words but only managed to look like a fish out of water. She had grown up so much in the few months she had been away - although it felt like she had been away for years. He still could not form words, but his eyes were able to look his former padawan up and down. Her montrals were taller, lekku longer, even her face markings and eyes seemed to be more fit to her face. She seemed to have grown more into herself, not such a stick any more but rather lean and muscular. She even looked wiser and more centered. Ahsoka definitely wasn’t the child he was left with the first day she had become his padawan.  
After several minutes of shock, he was still unable to put words together, but in replace of words, he felt the sudden urge to hold her. She was in his arms in an instant, and he pulled her head to his chest as he rocked her in his arms. She stiffened at first in response to the affection, but she returned the hug and relaxed into him. They held onto each other for what was probably too long to be appropriate and slowly pulled away to find several shocked faces.  
“You know this Jedi?” Raffa asked bitterly.  
Trace spoke up, too, with a raised eyebrow, “I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to have attachments. You two clearly have something going on.” She used hand motions to emphasize that last point, and Anakin felt his face suddenly go warm.  
“He was my master . . . before I left,” Ahsoka replied with embarrassment and sadness weaved into her words like an awkward duet. Anakin flinched at the reminder.  
Both girls faces were ones of pure shock.  
“You were a Jedi!” they both shouted at the same time.  
“No. I trained to be one, but I left before I became a Knight,” she replied beneath a well crafted mask. This only made Anakin want to hold onto her again. Why did he suddenly need to touch her so badly? Maybe it was just to reassure him that she was really there, or maybe he just didn’t want her to leave again. Maybe . . .?  
“Well you certainly act like one, or at least what I want them to be like,” Trace replied with admiration in her tone as she looked gratefully towards Ahsoka.  
“I hate to interrupt the little catch up, but we are going to need to see your license and question you,” the admiral said in a formal tone.  
“Umm. I left my license in my shop,” Trace lied.  
“Even if I believed that, you would still need to be questioned,” the admiral replied back in irritation.  
Ahsoka stepped in, “Please let them keep their ship. It is hard to get a ship in the lower levels of Coruscant, much less get a license, so if you could just let them be on their way.”  
The admiral was about to deny her, but Anakin stepped in and said, “I don’t see why they can’t keep their ship as long as they answer some questions.” This made the two sisters perk up.  
“Yes, General,” the admiral replied while concealing his emotions rather difficulty. He then took the two sisters to questioning and was going to take Ahsoka too, but Anakin gave him a threatening look.  
When all the soldiers had cleared out, Anakin smirked at Ahsoka and beckoned her to follow him. They walked through several hallways until they reached one of the private rooms. Inside, Anakin got out a bag and pulled out a small box.  
“I kept these in hopes you might come back,” he said with a sad smile on his face. Ashoka looked up at him in shock.  
“My lightsabers! How did you find them!? I dropped one when I was running!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin just smirked at her as she took her lightsabers back excitedly. She ignited them to find blue radiating off her once green blades which made her look smugly back up at him.  
“I might have made some-“ he was cut off by Ahsoka’s soft lips on his.  
AHSOKA POV  
When Anakin had embraced her, Ahsoka had felt something stir inside her that she had never felt towards Anakin before. It was this tingly, warm feeling that made her cheeks grow hot, and when she saw the effort he had gone to to keep a piece of her with him, she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. Ahsoka hadn’t really thought this was how meeting back up with her former master would go, but she finally felt like her life had purpose again when he gently rocked her back and forth in that embrace. Anakin certainly hadn’t expected this either because his eyes became saucers at the intimacy, but to Ahsoka’s relief, he kissed her back. She moved her hands through his hair, and Anakin quickly picked her up and brought her legs around his waist. Ahsoka just hugged her thighs around him and kissed him harder. After a few minutes passed by, they finally pulled back for air.  
“Wow,” Anakin just breathed, “I was not expecting that.”  
Ahsoka laughed, “Me neither.” Her laugh made Anakin’s mouth twist up in a toothy grin. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments longer.  
“Wow. How am I just noticing how beautiful you are?” Anakin asked breathily making Ahsoka redden and causing her lekku to turn a darker shade of blue.  
“When I first became your padawan, I bet you would have never thought this would happen,” she teased while playing with his soft brown hair, “I like how hair feels.” Anakin chuckled at her fascination with hair. He gently traced her facial markings while staring into her eyes. The contact sent little waves of electricity pulsing through her body.  
Ahsoka was torn out of the warm feeling when she heard Rex clear his throat from the door.  
They were so caught up with each other’s presence, they hadn’t noticed the door was wide open, and they hadn’t even sensed Rex coming with Trace and Raffa trailing behind.  
“Sorry to . . . interrupt, but you are free to go if you would like, Commander,” Rex said while trying to hide his amusement behind a solider like composure. A very red faced Anakin set Ahsoka back down on the floor while Ahsoka couldn’t help but laugh a little at the bewildered expressions on Trace and Raffa’s faces.  
“You don’t need to call me Commander anymore, Rex,” she said with a rosy cheeked smile.  
“Okay, Commander.”  
“Ahsoka, will you ever stop surprising us?” Trace asked with the bewildered face slowly relaxing.  
“She never stops surprising me either,” Anakin said with the heat on his face not letting up.  
“So I guess you aren’t going to make it back on the ship with us?” Trace asked, disappointment obvious in her tone. Anakin visibly tensed at the reminder of their current state.  
“Well I am not going back with the Jedi. . .” Anakin’s face fell at this.  
ANAKIN POV  
No! He couldn’t let her slip out of his life again! Now he finally understand why he was so lost when she left. He had been in love with her, he just couldn’t see it before. When she became his padawan, he wanted nothing to do with her, but now, she was his everything. She was his light.  
“Ahsoka, I’m not letting you get away from me again. If I have to leave the order to be with you, so be it,” Anakin said passionately while taking her hand. Their bond became stronger than it had ever been in that moment, and they both shared a moment of understanding. They were never leaving each other again.


End file.
